


Spell

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 4. Spell: person or thing that bewitches or captivates.





	Spell

“BEN SOLO!”

 

“Kriff.”

 

Maz makes her way towards them, but it’s nothing like the last time Rey saw her. She’s _angry_. “How dare you take this long to come to visit. We’ve got a lot to talk about, young man. The First Order, that Kylo Ren nonsense. What a pompous name.”

 

Ben makes to leave, but Poe’s crossed arms and raised eyebrow stop him. Begrudgingly, Ben follows Maz.

 

“What did it finally, hm? Your mother? Your uncle?” She watches them as they sit, big eyes going from Rey to Ben. A pause. “I see. Under her spell, aren’t you.”

 

“ _Maz_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
